The Night That Changed Everything
by Senjaninja
Summary: Draco is led to the library by a trail of clothing. Written for the Otters and Ferrets Dramione Challenge 003.


"_I wish I could freeze this moment, right here, right now and live in it forever."_

_-Peeta Mellark (Catching Fire)_

Draco Malfoy was sitting at his usual spot by the window in an empty classroom, after-hours, as always. The quiet night seemed to calm the turmoil his brain was brewing. It was his last year at Hogwarts and he dreaded the prospect of not being able to return somewhere he has called home for the last seven years of his life.

Faint footsteps brought him out of his reverie and he looked quickly to his left just in time to see a shadow approach the classroom and leave a shoe on the floor in front of it. Draco stood up slowly, not sure whether to follow, or not, but curiosity ate away at him and he carefully tiptoed to the door looking both ways before picking up the shoe and following the shadowy figure. Several steps later he found another shoe, then further up he found socks, and a skirt, and finally a shirt. _Whoever I must be following is probably naked by now_. He let out a groan as he felt his dick push up against his trousers uncomfortably. He continued on until he finally reached the door to the library. He stopped in front of it and noticed a single Gryffindor tie floating in the air in front of his face with a note attached.

_Restricted Section._

He pushed the doors open unanimously and started sprinting towards the back of the library noticing it was eerily empty with only the librarian keeping watch behind closed eyelids. _Figures she would be asleep._

Hermione's heart was pounding in her chest and her nerves were so alert that she could feel every breath of air passing over her naked skin. _It is my last year here and I have to go out with a bang. _She chuckled at her double entendre. _My childhood crush on Malfoy has gone on for too long. _At that moment she spotted him as he came to a standstill three metres from her table, his face in shock and his eyes glazed over in lust.

_Hermione-fucking-Granger spread out on top of a table in the library for me? _Draco licked his lips, not even noticing that he was still holding all of her clothes in one of his hands.

She sauntered over to him, not saying a word fearing that she would scare him away. She pressed her naked body up against his and all forms of reason flew out of his brain as he focused on the bare woman in front of him. He let himself be pressed gently against the bookcase behind him as she started undoing the buttons on his shirt. His breath hitched in his throat as she leaned over and caught his lips in hers kissing him softly then harder, licking the bottom of his lip. He opened his mouth to let her in as he carefully placed his hands on her body for the first time. Tingles went up his spine as her scent and taste invaded his senses and he felt alive for the first time for as long as he could remember. He cupped her breasts softly earning a moan from her while she tugged the zipper of his pants down releasing him from his painful prison. She began stroking him softly as he groaned into her mouth. Hermione kissed her way down his body, hearing Draco's gasp as she reached his manhood. Her fist still pumping him she slowly licked her way up his length, and blew on the saliva trail making him shiver before taking him inch by inch into her warm mouth. He threw his head back, tangled his long fingers into her bushy hair and moaned as softly as he could, considering the fact that they were still in the library. After she took hold of his balls rolling them slowly in her hand as she sucked him. All he could focus on were the sensations travelling from where her pretty little mouth was and it was too much for him. He didn't even realise how close he was until he felt himself release into her mouth. She swallowed all that he gave her and then leaned back looking up at him, a coy smile forming on her lips at the shock on his face. He brought her back up to him and kissed her softly, thanking her.

"Your turn," he whispered.

She gasped, taken aback by what she had just heard. He pushed her, as gently as she pushed him, backwards until she was sat back on the table again. He dropped down to his knees and started kissing the insides of her thighs slowly inching his way towards her core. Her eyes never left the top of his head and she felt wetness drip from her body. Still sucking on her inner thigh, he let his right hand stroke its way down her belly, cupping her warmth. She groaned softly at the touch. His thumb barely touched her clit and she jerked suddenly towards him. Smirking at her he looked up, locking eyes with her and dipping his tongue between her folds sliding it all the way up. She shuddered at his touch as he flattened his tongue and repeated the motion, this time adding a finger to her core. He flicked his tongue quickly, but softly against her clit as he fingered her slowly.

_So close, so close._

He added another finger and curled them upwards hitting her sweet spot while never stopping the ministrations with his tongue on her warm nub. She came undone and he could feel her quivering above him. With one last lick he moved his arms forwards and hugged her tightly as he felt her warm body hug him back.

"I wish I could freeze this moment, right here, right now and live in it forever," he whispered softly, hoping she didn't hear him, knowing that they would have to go back to their respective lives again tomorrow pretending this never happened. Although, he could swear he felt her nod at that moment and a smile spread across his lips.

_A/N _

_My limit for this was a thousand words and I underestimated how many words it takes to write a full lemon. I may be turning this into a multi-chapter story but I am not too sure yet. What do you all think? _


End file.
